


In the Flesh

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dry Humping, High School, M/M, Unsanitary Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For kyluxhardkinks:Kylo is that one kid in school who gives piercings in the bathroom. Prep!Hux comes in for one on a dare and keeps coming back for more (a good mix of 'dam these are hot' and 'damn hes hot')





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the original prompt.](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/155364350917/kylo-is-that-one-kid-in-school-who-gives-piercings) Also, they're both of-age here: second-semester high school seniors who totally dgaf :-) This is all really unsanitary. Please don't get pierced by sketchy dudes in bathrooms no matter how hot they are. This has been a PSA.

"You will not believe what I just witnessed." Mitaka sits back down at their usual lunch table with a dour expression on his face. "Someone just got his lip pierced! In the men's room!"

"You watched the whole thing? Is that what took you so long?" Thanisson cocks an eyebrow at him.

"They were blocking the sink. When I asked the two of them to move, the guy with the needle told me to shut up or I'd be next."

"I can't believe you let yourself be intimidated by two dirty punks. It's everyone's bathroom; it's not like he has any right to set up shop there. Not to mention how disgusting and unsanitary it must be," Hux interjects disdainfully. "Besides, you're a hall monitor – I'm pretty sure he was breaking about ten school rules. You should've just written him up."

Mitaka snorts. "It was that guy from our English class – Kylo Ren – the one with the ponytail and weird leather jacket. Pretty sure he already doesn't give a shit about the rules. I heard he's the one who vandalized the library back in November after he didn't get that book slandering his grandfather banned."

"Maybe he has no self-control, but there was nothing to be afraid of," Hux says. "I've heard piercings aren't even that painful, anyway, at least for the strong-willed."

"Last I heard, Hux hasn't got any piercings," Thanisson tells Mitaka, "so I'm pretty sure he would've done the exact same thing. Or maybe he'd've just run away." There's a challenge in his voice. Hux glares at him.

"I would not've. There's no reason to be frightened by needles. We all get vaccinated. A piercing isn't really that different, just a bit deeper, though it doesn't serve a medical purpose." Hux sniffs, adding, "Of course, I would never defile myself with something so plebian."

"Yeah, right. You know you couldn't stand the pain, admit it. I know I couldn't," Thanisson confesses.

"I could too. It's just not worth the unsightly appearance."

"Prove it," Mitaka says. "He told me he's 'open for business' during every first period lunch. You could go in there tomorrow."

Thanisson and Mitaka are both leering at him rudely. Hux leers back until they both cower. "Fine. I will."

\--

Hux has spent the first half of his lunch period loitering in the parking lot, staring blankly at his phone and trying not to be spotted by Thanisson or Mitaka as he decided whether or not to go through with it. When he finally steps into the bathroom, the sight is much less ominous than he thought it would be. Ren is leaning idly against the sink, scrolling through his phone, gnawing at his lip ring, not even trying to hide his intentions with an array of tools spread out over the counter.  It's a wonder none of the administration has caught him yet, but then again, likely none of them want to venture into the disgusting cafeteria bathroom.

For that matter, Hux can't imagine that _that_ many students at the school are desperate enough to get pierced by another student, though he can see why they might want to be in closer proximity to Kylo Ren. His hands are big, but he's painted his fingernails black and they look almost delicate. Without his leather jacket on, the bulge of his muscles beneath his T-shirt is apparent, as is the swell of his chest – and are those barbells through his nipples? Hux would never have admitted it to Mitaka, but he has spent many boring afternoons in English class admiring Ren's physique, not to mention his angular facial features and the light glinting off his piercings. The idea that he has body piercings as well – ones that are likely self-inflicted – is… enticing to Hux to say the least.

"What's your problem?" Ren's rough voice interrupts Hux's train of thought, and he realizes he's been staring openly. Ren is glaring at him now. Fuck. "If you're not here to get pierced, just move along. Nothing to see."  

"I… erm… I would like to. Get pierced, I mean. How much do you charge?" Hux is sweating anxiously. He digs in his pocket for his wallet and tries to slyly wipe his dripping palms.

"Depends what's getting pierced here. Ear? Nose? Nipple?" The thought of getting his nipples pierced sends a little thrill down Hux's spine. Ren grins at him cheekily. Bastard.

"Just my nose. The septum," Hux says, and tries to steady the tremble in his voice. He figures a septum piercing will be the easiest to hide, and won't leave a visible scar.

"Gonna be fifteen dollars. No, wait, make it thirty. I can tell you're one of those rich fuckers." Ren winks playfully. Hux wants to punch him, especially as he grits out, "Can you break a hundred?"

Ren laughs, honest-to-god _laughs_ , and pulls out his own wallet, giving Hux the change. "It's Hux, right? I think we have English together." Hux nods stiffly. Ren's in Hux's personal space now as he leans past him to pick up an alcohol pad. Half the stuff Ren has laid out has been stolen from the nurse's office, from what Hux can tell.

"Come here," Ren orders after he's snapped on some gloves, and gently tips Hux's chin to face him. The alcohol pad is cold against his nose, but he tries to focus on the warmth of Ren's fingers on his skin and his steady breathing.  When Ren's done cleaning him up, he takes another pad and wipes down the clamp, and then brings it towards him. Ren is pinching Hux's nose with one hand as he gazes up into his nostrils, positioning the clamp with the other hand and making sure it's centered. It pinches uncomfortably as Ren clicks it shut, and Hux feels rather stupid as it hangs down from his face, head tipped back.

"Gotta get in there and find your sweet spot," he smirks at Hux as he turns around to get the needle. It's in its own little packet, which Ren can't seem to get open with his gloved hands. After a couple seconds of impatient fumbling, he just uses his teeth, ruining any illusion of sterility.

"Ready?" Ren asks. Hux's pulse is beating faster than ever and he's given up on his hands being anything but clammy. He's also embarrassingly half-hard. But he's sure it's just nerves.

 His eyes flutter shut involuntarily as Ren brings the needle to his nose and he feels the first faint prick of it as Ren positions it in the clamp.

"Look at me," Ren demands. Hux opens his eyes and stares at Ren, whose pupils are blown wide in spite of the stark fluorescent lighting. "Breathe in," he says, a second before he pushes the needle through. Hux sucks in a sharp breath at the pain. His eyes are watering as Ren removes the clamp, and when Hux tips his head back up, the tears come spilling down. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, face wet, with a needle suspended through his nose. It's pathetic, yet strangely mesmerizing. He did it. It hurt, but not nearly as badly as he thought it would. There's not even any blood. He feels lightheaded. He feels like he could maybe do this again.

Ren turns back towards him, holding a small curved barbell. "Not so bad, was it? You did pretty good. You've got a good nose for it," he chatters as he positions the jewelry at the end of the needle and pushes through. Hux winces and releases the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Ren screws the other little ball on the end of the jewelry. Hux's heart is pounding out of his chest; the adrenaline is overwhelming.

"What do you think?" asks Ren, standing behind him in the mirror as Hux leans closer to examine his reflection. "I'm not sure," he says. "I don't know that it suits me."

"Nah, it totally doesn't. It's unexpected. But that's why it's hot." Ren reaches around him to tidy up his equipment, and Hux is glad that he can't see the blush that's undoubtedly spreading all over from the offhand compliment. He spaces out as Ren tells him how to take care of the piercing, getting distracted by the idea of Ren being attracted to him and the places that could lead. He makes a mental note to look the aftercare up online later.

"Lunch is going to end soon… guess I'll see you in class," Hux says awkwardly.

"Yeah," Ren replies as he puts the last of his tools into his bag. "Come back any time. I do eyebrows too. It'd look good on you."

Hux mumbles a response as he tucks the jewelry up into his nose to hide it. He makes it to class just as the bell rings, still red-faced and half-hard in his pants. 

\--

That evening, he jerks off hurriedly thinking of Ren's hands on him, Ren's dilated pupils and deep brown eyes, the spicy smell of Ren's shampoo he caught as he inhaled during the pinch of pain. He's sure it's just nerves. And he's sure he won't go back again.

\--

During their next lunch period, Thanisson goads him, "Hux, you disappeared the other day when you were supposed to go get pierced. Did you chicken out?"

"No," Hux says, "I got it done. It took longer than expected. And I've taken care to hide it, for the sake of my own reputation." He wipes his hands on his napkin before reaching up his nose to twist the piercing down. It's slightly sore, but worth the look of surprise on Mitaka's and Thanisson's faces.

"Damn," Thanisson says at the same time Mitaka sputters, "Didn't think you'd actually do it."

"It's done," states Hux calmly. "I hope this proves that there's no reason to be scared. And no reason for people to keep avoiding that bathroom."

"Guess not," mumbles Thanisson. They eat the rest of their lunch in peace, talking of their upcoming assignments and the incompetence of their teachers.

English is directly after lunch that day, and when Hux walks in, Kylo Ren is staring openly at him, looking unmistakably lustful. Hux squints in return, feeling uncomfortable that other students will notice, before he realizes that the silver jewelry is still dangling down for anyone to have seen.

\--

A week later, Hux has talked himself into going back again. He hasn't been able to get over the thrill of being pierced, and he's been ridiculously unproductive watching videos of all sorts of body piercings. He didn't even know it was possible to have one's dick pierced, or get a hole literally punched through one's ear, or have multiple nipple piercings in the same nipple. It's all so fascinating.  He's purposefully worn a loose shirt today though he knows it makes him look even more scrawny than usual. He hopes it will hide the nipple piercing he has in mind.

He's more excited than nervous as he walks into the bathroom and sees Ren in the exact same position as he was before. If Hux hadn't seen him in class multiple times since then, he could've sworn Ren hadn't moved. When did he even eat lunch? And was this really so profitable for him, or did he find some strange pleasure in it? Not wanting to examine that last thought too closely, he coughs to get Ren's attention, and when that doesn't work, calls out simply, "Kylo Ren."

"I was wondering if you'd come back. It's a shame you keep the first one hidden. Do you even still have it in?" Ren asks. Hux reaches up to flip the piercing down and reveal that it is indeed still in place. Ren smiles with approval. Hux had thought briefly about removing it once he'd shown it to Mitaka and Thanisson, but he'd quickly dismissed the idea when he remembered Ren's voice telling him it looked good. That it looked _hot_. Fuck, what has he gotten himself into?

"How much do you charge for nipple piercings?" Hux cuts straight to the point, trying and failing not to blush again.

"Hmm," Ren pauses. "Honestly, I've actually only pierced my own nipples. No one else seems brave enough to let me do it here. So, I guess it can be free? You gotta promise not to back out, though."

For some irrational reason, the fact that Ren hasn't pierced anyone else's nipples is alluring rather than off-putting. "Lock the door," Hux says softly. Ren does as he's told then walks back over to the sink counter to pull on gloves.

Hux unbuttons his shirt, takes off his undershirt, and folds them both neatly before laying them on the other side of the sink. Ren sneers at him but says nothing as he takes an alcohol pad to Hux's right nipple. His nipples aren't that sensitive, but the sudden cold of being naked combined with the cool alcohol sends a shiver through his body. He's breathing shallowly in anticipation as Ren wipes down the clamp.

"I think this is gonna be easiest if you lie down on the floor. I don't know if your nipple could hold the clamp if you're standing up," Ren tells him. He puts his tray of materials down next to Hux.

Reluctant to be in contact with the filth of the floor, Hux spreads out his undershirt for some sort of barrier, even if it isn't actually making much of a difference. When Ren sees what he's doing, he puts his jacket down too. "Lay back," he says, and Hux falls back into the warmth of the garment which smells like smoke and spice and Ren. Even though he knows that the piercing is going to be painful, Hux is unusually relaxed.

Clamp in hand, Ren paces around him halfway before crouching down looking contemplative. "Most places, they've got a little table for you to lie on. But I think it's gonna be hard for me to keep a steady hand if I have to bend down like this so…"

And before Hux realizes what's going on, Ren is straddling him. Though he's large, Ren's weight on top of him is not overwhelming. On the contrary, it's rather nice. Very nice.

Ren centers the clamp on his nipple, and clicks it into place. Hux tries to concentrate on his heartbeat, his breath, thoughts of the wizened history teacher; anything to allay his hard-on that he's almost certain is inevitable at this point.  Ren has the needle lying ready, and he rips open the package easily this time.

"Ready?" Hux nods. Ren gulps. He seems almost more nervous than Hux. "Okay. Breathe in and hold it. I'm gonna count to three and when I'm done you exhale and I'll put the needle in. Okay… One. Two. Three."

Hux cries out at the pain of it, which exceeds the nose piercing by several orders of magnitude. The breath he lets out is ragged and shaky. He feels tears in his eyes and tries to blink them away.

"Shit," Ren says, "Okay. It's okay. Just hang on. Don't move." As if Hux could move anywhere with Ren still sitting on top of him. He can't help but notice that Ren also seems to be getting hard, what with those tight cigarette pants leaving nothing to the imagination, and stifles the moan developing in his throat. Ren has sterilized the little silver barbell and is lining it up with the end of the needle.

"Just breathe. I'm going to count down and push the piercing through. Three. Two. One."

Hux winces as the needle and bar move through his flesh, but thankfully does not make any more embarrassing noises. This time he's bleeding a little, and Ren wipes it off with a little cotton ball, which is probably not sanitary.

When Ren sits back to admire his handiwork, Hux whimpers at how good the weight of him feels brushing over his cock, which is now fully hard. Fuck. How did this happen? Wasn't pain supposed to make him less hard, not more? Humiliatingly, Ren definitely notices the sound, and looks up to meet Hux's eyes.

"Shit, you want this too," murmurs Ren almost accusingly. Hux nods in assent but before has a chance to say anything else, Ren's mouth is on his - is that a tongue piercing? Holy shit - he's licking in teasingly before he starts working his way down Hux's jaw, sucking on a sensitive spot near his ear until it stings. Hux's hips buck up towards Ren's at the slight pain of it and how aroused it's making him, and Ren nips at his earlobe as he grinds his own erection back down against Hux. "Gonna pierce you here too, Hux," he whispers, "Right where everyone can see. And everyone's gonna know you're mine and how much you love it."

Hux keens. "Fuck, Ren… kiss me… wanted to feel your mouth on mine, suck on your lip piercing ever since I saw you doing it in class, get over here." Hux gets a handful of Ren's soft hair and pulls him where he wants him. He thumbs over Ren's eyebrow piercing while he nibbles at Ren's bottom lip, sucking at the ring. All the while, Ren is rubbing up against him, slotting their hips together for friction that still isn't quite enough, even as Hux matches him thrust for thrust. Ren moves down to lick at Hux's unpierced nipple, and when he bites down, Hux makes a loud noise that would definitely have been audible outside if it weren't for the din of the lunch room. The fact that they're doing this with over 300 people on the other side of that door only spurs Hux on, as he moves his hips even faster against Ren's.

Ren hasn't even taken off his gloves. One of his hands is resting at Hux's lower back while he brings the other up to Hux's open mouth, letting him suck on Ren's thumb as he grips his jaw. Hux has one arm around Ren's neck for balance, and the other carding through his hair. When he pulls particularly hard, Ren moans around his nipple and sucks on it hard enough that the pain matches the dull ache of his pierced nipple.

"Kylo… aah, I'm close, fuck, I'm going to come," he gasps out. As Ren continues to suck on his chest, he removes his wet thumb from Hux's mouth and gently traces around the new piercing on the other side of this chest, and that's all it takes before Hux is spilling his release into his pants. Ren continues rutting against him for a few seconds more before he too is gone, crying out wordlessly as he reaches his own orgasm.

Ren slumps down beside him, taking care not to disturb his new piercing. Hux still has a hand in Ren's hair, carding through it idly. They lay together for a few moments in silence, breathing hard. Hux is sticky with sweat and is burying his face against Ren's jacket when he feels Ren pull away and sit up.

"Ready for the other side?" Ren asks with a cocky smile, still a little breathless. The bell must've rung long ago, but Hux can't be bothered to care.

"Fuck. Yes."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutfic so I would really appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! My tumblr is [here](http://srawratskcuf.tumblr.com/).


End file.
